russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Sides of Ana (Philippine TV series)
Two Sides of Ana is an upcoming 2015 Philippine television series based on the adaptation of the 2006 Mexican telenovela of the same title that aired on Televisa been remake by IBC in the Philippines. It is topbilled by Erich Gonzales, Jason Abalos and Cogie Domingo. Gladys Reyes as the main villain of the story. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on April 6, 2015, replacing Hayate the Combat Butler. This is Cogie Domingo's first lead role after having already portrayed supporting roles in various teleseryes. Production Production started on January 2015. The teaser released in March 2015, which stated that the show war to air on primetime. The series premiered on April 6, 2015 on IBC's weeknight primetime block Kapinoy Primetime. The contract with Televisa for the rights stipulates that IBC should start the series in 2015. Adaptation Two Sides of Ana was a Mexican TV telenovela that was first aired in 2006 on Televisa. It is topbilled by Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya as the protagonists and Alexa Damian as the main villain of the story. The telenovela was aired on Telenovela Channel from November 14, 2011 to May 6, 2012 and repeated May 7, 2012 to October 26, 2012 and January 28, 2013 – July 12, 2013. It is scheduled to make its moved to IBC in May 5, 2014 to August 29, 2014 and became the one of the well-loved telenovelas in Philippine television history, and in 2015, IBC decided to remake Two Sides of Ana. Casting The show stars the Philippine sweetheart Erich Gonzales as the two-faced woman Ana Escudero. This is Gonzales' new starring role in a primetime program. The series added with Jason Abalos known as Rafael Bustamante and Cogie Domingo in their first starring role in a primetime series. IBC picked the cast because they believe that primetime television needs to have new faces, to make it look fresh and better than the usual actors. Production crew This series is a project for Mac Alejandre in TV and for IBC. * Writers: Dexter Hemedez and Jimuel dela Cruz * Head Writer: Dode Cruz * Executive Producer: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Executive-in-charge of Production: Laurenti Dyogi * Directed by: Mac Alejandre Synopsis A story of a girl named Ana Layevska (Erich Gonzales), the two-faced woman who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred, in Miami with her entire family in a two-story house until one fateful night when Ana's entire world crashes down on top of her. In the grand debut of the telenovela, the rash Ignacio Bustamante (Joross Gamboa) destroyed Ana's life when he runs over her brother while he is trying to change the tire to his car. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. To cover up the accident, Ignacio purposely throws a sleeping gas bomb into her house while her mom and brother's fiance are inside and then sets the house on fire. Everyone believes it was Ana who died. Her brother, who was in a coma, came out of it, but paralyzed. Afraid for their lives, they move to New York for two years before Fabian dies of an aneurism. Because of this, Ana vows revenge on the Butstamante family and takes on the two faces of Ana.She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo (Jason Abalos), is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Unknowingly, at the same time, Ana meets the brother of Ignacio named Gustavo, the son who had been disowned by his father for refusing to go into the family business and wanting to pursue an acting career. Gustavo and Ana fall in love, not knowing that Ana had vowed revenge on his family and finds love with a guy. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Erich Gonzales as Ana Escudero / Marcia Lazcano - Main female character, in love with Rafael. * Jason Abalos as Rafael Bustamante / Gustavo Galvan - Main male character, in love with Ana. * Cogie Domingo as Adiran Escudero Supporting Cast * Gloria Romero as Graciela Salgado * Joross Gamboa as Ignacio Bustamante - Main male villain, goes to jail. * Gladys Reyes as Irene Alcazar - Main female villain, hates Ana, in love with Rafael. Goes to jail. * Eddie Garcia as Humberto Bustamante - Villain, later good. * Kelly dela Cruz as Vania Avendaño * Chris Gutierrez as Vicente Bustamante * Inah Estrada as Jane Escudero * Julian Estrada as Evan Bustamane * Kristina Paner as Tina Bonilla * Lito Pimentel as Marcos * Regine Angeles as Rebeca * Charee Pineda as Cristina Duran * William Lorenzo as Dionisio Jimenez * Aiko Melendez as Adrian Ponce * Matt Ranillo III as Alfredo Oida * Lassie Marquez as Sofia Ortega * Val Sotto as Eric Guerra * Gloria Sevilla as Catalina Magana Reception Critical response On a review done by Philippine Entertainment Portal, they mentioned that the series "offers something new to the local TV landscape based on its tragedy-revenge romance plot." Twitter Two Sides of Ana was a trending topic on Twitter on March 22, 2015 when the lead stars Gonzales guested in the top-rating game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Meanwhile, during the grand presscon at Cuneta Astrodome on March 27, 2015, Two Sides of Ana bcoming was the No.1 Trending topic with hashtag #ErichGonzalesAsAnaLayevskja. Soundtrack Two Sides of Ana: The Official Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on April 3, 2015. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Josh Santana, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single with the theme song Haplos sa Awit released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines which also serves as the drama series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's remake of the hit telenovela turned the teleserye Two Sides of Ana and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. 'Track listing' # Haplos sa Awit (compoed by Christian Martinez) - Josh Santana # Tanging Ako (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Anne Bernardo # Tanging Sa'yo Mahal (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Raymond Lauchengco # Minahal Kita (composed by Arnel Pineda) - Veejay Aragon # What A Wonderful (composed by Medwin Marfil) - Marlo Mortel # Forever Will Be (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Janella Salvador #May Minamahal (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Josh Santana # Mahal Kita Walang Iba (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Arvin Ventanilla # Nariyan Pa Rin (composed by Jenine Desiderio) - Jenine Desiderio # I Need You Back (composed by Odette Quesada) - Raymond Lauchengco See also * 'Princess Charm', 'Miss Universe Queen', 'Computer Man', 'Two Sides of Ana' lead IBC's new primetime fare * Two Sides of Ana * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Two Sides of Ana on Facebook * Two Sides of Ana on Twitter